


The bed test

by liralia



Series: Germa 66 Company [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cama, Germa 66, Insonia, M/M, colchão, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: “Cansado de ter dor nas costas?ORTOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 É O COLCHÃO IDEAL!Tem problemas com insônia ou dorme demais?ORTOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 É O COLCHÃO IDEAL!Ficou sem namorade logo no mês mais romântico do ano?ORTOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 É O COLCHÃO IDEAL!Fantasmas te incomodam a noite e te possuem para fazer loucuras?ORTOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 É O COLCHÃO IDEAL! Digo, CHAME OS CAÇA-FANTASMAS!Um colchão revolucionário que se não despertar o melhor em você... Iremos pessoalmente entregar o dinheiro de volta!Um oferecimento Germa 66, sempre pensando em você.”Law desligou a televisão. Aquela propaganda era uma porcaria.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Germa 66 Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The bed test

**Author's Note:**

> Nome alternativo: Nunca desperdice uma boa chance de um sono reparador

A insônia é um mal geralmente causado pelo estresse e que a cada ano que se passa vai afetando mais e mais pessoas imersas na realidade capitalista. Trafalgar Law — um assistente social que já tinha visto mais situações desesperadoras do que alguém deveria ver numa vida — era uma dessas pessoas. No seu caso, entretanto, sabia que a insônia não era causada por doença alguma, nem drogas, nem alterações hormonais ou depressão. Só restava, então, um único motivo: o puro e cru estresse.

Bem, até aí não era exatamente um problema, afinal era só procurar relaxar para que seu ritmo de sono regularizasse. O verdadeiro problema se mostrou quando, ao ser forçado a tirar o mês de fevereiro de férias, a insônia continuou mesmo depois de vários dias em casa tentando relaxar. Tinha inclusive testado todas as dicas de um panfleto que recebera de um colega de trabalho, mas nada tinha dado o efeito esperado. Ler um livro chato, ouvir trilhas sonoras tranquilas, chá ou leite morno antes de ir se deitar, malhação, meditação, hábitos saudáveis... Law já não sabia mais o que fazer.

E como se fosse a resposta enviada pelo universo, durante uma certa madrugada que ele resolveu assistir televisão até cansar, deparou-se com a propaganda de um miraculoso — ou inacreditável — colchão. Segundo os dizeres do anunciante o colchão tinha a densidade mais equilibrada do mercado, alinhava a coluna, era ultra resistente ao mesmo tempo que era idealmente flexível, possuía uma cobertura antiderrapante com estampas sofisticadas e também um cheirinho suave de aroma silvestre para tranquilizar até o seu eu de vida passadas. Era antialérgico, antiácaro e apresentava uma tecnologia de energia magnética e infravermelho longo que permitia a cura do cansaço, fadiga muscular, circulação sanguínea, melhorava o sistema imunológico, colesterol, entre tantas outras maravilhas extras como fazer a pessoa encontrar o parceiro ideal para o dia dos namorados (?).

Para alguém que já estava chegando ao nível do profundo desespero, não foi muito surpreendente Law sentir-se tentado com um objeto tão revolucionário assim.

Foi por isso, e apenas por isso, que quando terminou de ver aquela fantasiosa propaganda na TV sobre o colchão com as mais modernas tecnologias e que prometia a melhor noite de sua vida, ele acabou usando 80% de sua reserva monetária para comprar uma unidade.

Quanto ao arrependimento... Ah, ele viria mais tarde.

Ou não tão tarde assim.

Não precisou nem de muito tempo após a entrega do tal colchão para Law sentir o gosto amargo do arrependimento na boca. Examinou o objeto de ponta a ponta, descobrindo que ele realmente tinha muitas funções e até um curioso braço com espaço para porta-copos e apoio para controles remotos, mas como isso iria lhe ajudar a ter uma boa noite de sono? Dentre suas inúmeras funções, o colchão tinha também capacidade massageadora ao ativar sua vibroterapia, parecia de fato ser capaz de aguentar várias pessoas pulando em cima ou talvez o sexo selvagem de um casal muito apaixonado, possuía um despertador embutido, cheirava a flores silvestres e até era capaz de se arrumar sozinho, entre outras coisas; mas...

Law não se sentiu muito convencido depois de toda a expectativa criada durante a espera da entrega. Não sabia bem o que esperava, mas... Realmente não conseguia acreditar que aquele colchão caríssimo resolveria seus problemas tão fácil assim. Porém, precisava dar o benefício da dúvida e testar ao menos por uma noite. E caso não funcionasse, pediria seu dinheiro de volta.

Tão simples, não é?

* * *

Para surpresa de Law a superfície macia do colchão realmente era incomparável com o do outro que tinha antes, o cheiro acalmava de verdade e a função despertador funcionava bem. Quer dizer, teria funcionado melhor ainda caso ele, de fato, tivesse dormido, o que não foi o caso. A qualidade do produto era inegável, mas ainda assim Law passou a noite inteira insone, tendo curtos momentos onde o cansaço era tanto que praticamente desmaiava.

Por fim, depois de muito rolar de um lado para o outro e testar a maioria dos botões do controle que viera junto com o colchão, ele aceitou seu estado miserável e esperou o dia amanhecer mais uma vez. As sete em ponto Law se levantou, não se sentindo nem um pouco menos cansado, e arrastou os pés em direção ao banheiro. Dentro do cômodo ele encarou o reflexo abatido de alguém que estava quase chegando ao ponto de achar a ideia de sono eterno muito atraente. As olheiras estavam tão marcadas na sua pele que pareciam ser pintura. A pele com uma palidez não saudável contrastava forte com o tom escuro de suas tatuagens. E o que falar do cabelo quebradiço e da barba de mendigo?

Depois de lavar o rosto numa vã tentativa de melhorar seu aspecto, Law voltou a arrastar os pés sendo que dessa vez em direção a cozinha. Engolir qualquer alimento nos horários costumeiros se tornara quase mecânico visto que o cansaço o impedia de apreciar o provável bom sabor deles. Era mais questão de instinto, de sobrevivência, do que vontade de degustar algo.

E foi nesse ritmo letárgico que Law se jogou na poltrona e mandou uma mensagem pra lá de insatisfeita para a tal empresa Germa 66 por fazerem uma grande propaganda enganosa. Aliás, se não tinha nem resolvido seu problema de insônia como que poderia resolver a questão de não ter parceiro romântico no dia dos namorados? Que propaganda mais cheia de falácias!

Para sua segunda surpresa do dia, a resposta da empresa veio em menos de meia hora. Clicou no e-mail já achando que eles arranjariam alguma forma de burlar seu pedido de ressarcimento e foi exatamente isso. No texto de poucas linhas eles se desculpavam pelo inconveniente e avisavam que mandariam algum responsável para identificar qual o problema com o item adquirido.

Law apertou os lábios, insatisfeito com o rumo do pedido. Nem imaginava que tipo de especialista seria esse e como que comprovaria o problema, mas não lhe restava outra opção senão esperar por ele. Dessa forma passou o dia testando outra vez a lista de jeitos alternativos de lidar com a insônia. Como o e-mail não tinha especificado o dia ou a hora que o especialista viria, Law considerou a possibilidade dele só vir aparecer dias depois. No entanto, para a sua terceira surpresa do dia, por volta das dez horas da noite a campainha de sua casa tocou.

Olhando pelo olho mágico da porta viu um sujeito franzino vestindo o que parecia ser um jaleco e mexendo no celular com capa do símbolo de Superman. Destravou a tranca e abriu a porta.

— Você é o tal do Trafegar Law que ‘tá com um problema com o colchão? — perguntou o homem de aspecto jovem assim que percebeu a porta se movendo, interrompendo sua próxima jogada em Candy Crush Super Infinity Master. O caco de homem a sua frente, vulgo Law, assentiu devagar, estreitando os olhos. — Eu sou Luffy e vim verificar a qualidade do seu Ortochon Pororo Volkan 66!

Law franziu as sobrancelhas. O tal especialista era aquele cara com jeito de moleque? Essa empresa devia estar pior do que imaginava. E como ele conseguia acertar o nome do colchão e errar o nome do cliente? A prioridade não estava invertida aí?

— É Trafalgar.

— Quê?

— Meu nome é Trafalgar Law.

— E foi o que eu disse, Trafegar Law. Afasta pra eu passar aí. — falou já se espremendo pra passar entre Law e a porta, que venhamos e convenhamos, não foi nem um pouco difícil se for considerar o nível de desgaste do Trafalgar.

Com um suspiro Law fechou a porta e seguiu os passos do jovem curioso que analisava tudo ao redor sem disfarçar. Os olhos vívidos não demonstraram o menor pudor ao avistar uma cueca jogada de qualquer jeito pelo sofá ou quando tropeçou num amontoado de livros de autoajuda, dos mais variados tipos, largados pelo chão.

— Espere. O que exatamente você veio fazer aqui?

Luffy sorriu para ele.

— Onde está o colchão?

Law suspirou de novo, mas o guiou até o quarto mesmo assim. Não iria admitir que estava curioso sobre o especialista, então apenas fingiu desinteresse quando entraram no aposento. Luffy, no entanto, ao invés de ir avaliar cada parte do produto, apenas deitou no colchão e rolou de um lado para o outro em cima dele. Depois se levantou e sentou na poltrona que havia ali, colocando os pés com meias em cima do acolchoado da poltrona também. Law esperou mais um pouco para ver o que mais ele faria, mas Luffy permaneceu sentado parecendo esperar algo.

— Então... É só isso?

Luffy levantou uma sobrancelha e depois riu um estranho “shishishi”.

— Claro que não! Agora ‘tô esperando você deitar pra dormir.

— Você quer me ver “dormir”? — fez aspas com os dedos também só pra enfatizar. Achava que o outro soubesse do seu problema de insônia, afinal esse foi o motivo da reclamação.

— Claro ué. Como você quer que eu veja onde está o problema se não estiver deitado pra dormir?

Law coçou na barba. É, fazia certo sentido.

— Tanto faz. Vou tomar banho ainda. Espere aí e não mexa nas minhas coisas.

Luffy fez um “sim, senhor capitão” junto com o gesto de continência que Law não botou muita fé, porém, sentindo-se próximo do limite da exaustão física e mental ele se poupou de preocupar muito nisso e foi tomar seu banho quente (outra dica para melhorar insônia). Durante seus curtos minutos debaixo do chuveiro Law pensou no quão estranho ia ser isso de ser observado enquanto estava deitado. Talvez fosse melhor fingir dormir e ficar de olhos fechados para o outro não dizer que ele não tinha tentado. Ou causaria um melhor efeito ficar de olhos abertos a noite inteira?

De qualquer forma essa questão tornou-se sem importância ao retornar ao quarto, pois encontrou Luffy esparramado sobre sua cama, ressonando tranquilamente. Law vestiu uma cueca, deixando a toalha sobre os cabelos, e se deitou ao lado dele. Olhou com inveja o rosto adormecido que babava um pouco. Era tão injusto alguns conseguirem dormir com tanta facilidade enquanto que ele vinha sobrevivendo com os desmaios momentâneos...

Suas piscadas ficaram mais preguiçosas e a visão foi escurecendo. Aquilo geralmente significava a chegada de um desmaio, se bem que costumava acontecer um pouco mais rápido. Law apagou. Porém, diferente dos outros dias que ele despertava minutos depois, Law só veio acordar no dia seguinte.

* * *

— Eu não sei o que você fez, mas deu certo.

Luffy piscou confuso e ainda sonolento para o radiante Law, percebendo que ele tinha até feito a barba. Sorriu. Ele ficava melhor só com a barbicha mesmo.

— Então meu trabalho aqui está feito! — fez novamente o gesto de continência e pegou um cartãozinho no bolso do jaleco com a outra mão. — Qualquer problema, só chamar!

Depois de fechar a porta as costas de Luffy, Law jogou o cartão na lixeira e começou a alongar os braços e os músculos das costas. Não estava completamente recuperado, uma noite não era o suficiente para isso, mas estava bem melhor. E com as noites que se seguiriam com certeza estaria como novo quando acabasse o mês e precisasse voltar a trabalhar. Não existia pessoa mais animada para chegar a hora de dormir do que Law.

Sentindo-se mais enérgico, ele aproveitou para terminar uns relatórios pendentes e cozinhar de verdade para o almoço. Saiu para caminhar, cumprimentou todo-sorrisos a vizinhança (as pessoas arregalaram os olhos para ele, pois nunca o tinham visto sorrir daquela forma), fez carinho em cachorros apesar de sua alergia a pelos e nem se irritou quando uma criança derrubou sorvete em sua calça e sapato.

Era uma nova pessoa incapaz de se irritar por essas coisas triviais. Uma nova pessoa que era feita de bom humor e pensamento positivo.

E essa nova pessoa morreu quando, ao se deitar feliz para dormir, a insônia o abateu outra vez. Lá pela madrugada, desistindo de tentar dormir, Law foi revirar o lixo atrás do cartão de Luffy.

* * *

Entre noites que não conseguia pregar o olho e ligações de madrugada para chamar Luffy, passou-se uma semana inteira. Law mirou o jovem adormecido ao seu lado se perguntando o porquê de só conseguir dormir com ele ali. Já tinha tentado de tudo, desde chamar um amigo para dormir com ele até mandar Luffy dormir no sofá. Não, para conseguir dormir precisava dele ali do seu lado. Logo o colchão era só mais um produto inútil e caro.

Desvencilhou-se do agarre de Luffy no seu braço e foi preparar algo para o café da manhã. Quando estava preparando os ovos mexidos, Luffy surgiu na cozinha com os cabelos despenteados. Serviu a comida para ambos e sentou-se sob o olhar avaliativo do funcionário da Germa 66.

— O que foi?

— Gosto das suas tatuagens. São bonitas. — disse entre uma colherada de ovo e um gole de suco. — Meu ex-namorado tinha uma, mas não era legal como as suas.

— Ah. — disse simplesmente, sem saber o que comentar.

Então ele era gay? Devia ter suspeitado pelo modo como sempre era apalpado antes de adormecer e por ter acordado umas três vezes sentindo uma semi-ereção pressionada em sua bunda.

Acabaram de comer em silêncio, com uma estranha aura abatida circundando Luffy. Law só foi entender o motivo para isso quando ele lhe estendeu uma prancheta com um documento anexado. Era um documento que finalizava o tempo de avaliação de Luffy e que constava que não havia problema algum com o colchão comprado.

— É só assinar aqui e tudo estará terminado. — disse entregando também uma caneta retirada sabe-se lá de onde.

A mente de Law voou longe enquanto a mão assinava de modo automático o papel estendido. O que seria dele agora que não veria mais Luffy? Como conseguiria viver caso nunca mais conseguisse dormir de novo? Perturbado, começou a procurar qualquer forma de fazer Luffy permanecer ali. As opções não eram tantas quanto esperava. Ele ainda tinha algum dinheiro, mas não podia simplesmente comprar uma pessoa. Talvez sequestrar...? Não, ainda era jovem demais para virar criminoso.

Franziu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de extrema concentração. Qual outra forma o possibilitaria ter a presença dele em sua vida sem envolver métodos ilegais ou violência? Foi então que a luz brilhou na sua mente. Havia sim uma maneira limpa e não-violenta de resolver tudo. Respirou fundo, segurou o pulso de Luffy que já se virava para ir embora e encarou fundo nos seus olhos.

Era chegada a hora de repetir a frase que só dissera uma vez na vida e foi na sua infância.

— Luffy, quer casar comigo?

Luffy inclinou o rosto levando alguns segundos para raciocinar o que tinha ouvido ao mesmo tempo que Law percebia seu erro. O problema foi que tinha se passado muito tempo desde a última vez que se interessara o suficiente por alguém, então estava um pouco enferrujado nos tramites da sedução.

— Quero dizer, quer namor—

— Tudo bem, eu caso com você! — disse com um sorrisão de orelha a orelha.

Law abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Mal podia acreditar que ele realmente tinha topado se casar com alguém que conhecera há sete dias. Era fácil demais pra ser verdade.

— Mas antes você vai ter que falar com meu pai e avô. Eles sempre disseram que pra casar comigo tinha que passar no julgamento deles. — Law ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Que tipo de pessoa adulta precisava da permissão dos familiares? — E tem que me conquistar, é claro!

Law cruzou os braços de modo que suas tatuagens neles ficassem em evidência e sorriu ao ver Luffy descer o olhar quase de imediato. Ao que parecia ele tinha alguma espécie de fetiche em tatuagens e nem conseguia disfarçar isso. Além de que estivera óbvio pela sua melancolia há poucos minutos que não estava muito ansioso em se separar do Trafalgar. Conquistá-lo estava longe de ser difícil, mas ainda assim sentia que passaria por maus bocados para que ficassem juntos mesmo. Suspirou. O que ele não fazia por uma boa noite de sono, não é?

Mal sabia Law que, nesse jogo do amor, seria ele quem se apaixonaria primeiro.

Só podia ser mesmo um milagre de Natal... Digo, de dia dos namorados!

Mais tarde Law lembraria que ainda não tinha avaliado o tal colchão na internet e digitaria a seguinte mensagem lá: “O colchão não funciona, mas o funcionário sim.”


End file.
